IPayback
by Himura2323
Summary: Sam owes Freddie for saving her, but is Freddie just using her guilt to try and spend more time with her. My first story so reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Please give it a chance. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Hey all! This is my first story so please don't flame too hard. I am absolutely open to constructive criticism. So please review and let me know what you think. This story will be told primarily through Sam and Freddie's POVs but I might throw in another character if you think it's a good idea. Also if there is anyone who has any tips on how to write a female perspective better that would be awesome. Anyways on with the show. This is set before the whole Seddie arc and before isaved your life_

_Disclaimer: ICarly doesn't belong to me or there would be much more seddie._

_Enjoy_

**Freddie's POV**

This day began perfectly. An amazing spring day. Not a cloud in sight. I found myself walking through the park with my two best friends. We just wandered around talking about everything from Sam's latest detention to the bits we had decided on for the next ICarly. Just an average day. However it gradually got more and more weird. Out of the blue I grabbed Carly's hand and she did nothing to make me let go. I wrote it off as just being friendly until she put her arm around me and pulled me close. I was feeling a word mix of emotions and it seemed that the weather felt my discomfort because the once sunny day had become overcast and dreary. We started walking back towards Bushwell Plaza when Carly pulled me close to her and kissed me. Something I had been waiting on for so long finally happened and somehow it didn't feel right. Sam had continued walking and the sky suddenly began to downpour. There was a flash of lightning and Sam was gone and though I held Carly in my arms I just felt empty inside...

_Buzzzzzzzzz_

My phone's vibration screams at me. I jumped up awake as the dream I just had so clearly slowly faded out until it was just me sitting in my dark empty bedroom. Sitting up for a few moments trying to piece together what had happened I eventually gave up and eased myself back down into my bed. Staring at the ceiling I tries to sink back to sleep but I was just so shaken from that dream that it was impossible. I kept trying to remember all that stuff about dream interpretation that Sam had told me about after her soup monster dreams but I was way to groggy to come up with an understandable recollection. Just then I remembered the text I had just recurved that had interrupted my dream/nightmare. Sliding the lock pattern into my pearphone I saw a text from Sam telling me that I was taking her to Chilli My Bowl tomorrow for lunch whether I liked it or not. Why she was making lunch plans for tomorrow at 4 am I have no idea. After sending a quick reply I returned my phone to its charging dock, rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Just as my mind started to get foggy again I remember myself saying softly to no one.

"Should I tell Sam about this dream tomorrow?"

_And that's all for chapter one. I promise we will get into more integral story components in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce the "storm" that was brewing in Freddie's mind about Sam and Carly. Review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. The first chapter was just an intro into the "setting"of this tale. So without further delay on with the story._

**Sam's POV**

Oh thank God! Why is the week so long and Saturday so short. At least this is the last month of school, then sweet glorious summer. I'm gonna have to make the most of this last month. So many pranks and so little time. Have to christen all the school nerds summers' the right way, and I owe Gibby at least one Texas wedgie. Sigh oh well. I did manage to "convince" Freddie to take me out to chili. He's so easy to boss around when he's half asleep. And its kind of cute how jumbled up his words get in his responses...

"Woah woah woah... Did I just use the weird cute in the same sentence as Freddie?!" *shudder* OK shaking that unpleasant thought off, and now its time to get ready to meet the nub. After a quick relaxing shower and slipping into some jeans and an old penny tee I grab some money for the bus from the jar I hide behind some books. I wouldn't want anyone to know but my mom has devolved into a full blown alcoholic. Melanie might have escaped by running away to boarding school but I wasn't going to leave all my friends here. This is the real reason I spend so much time at Carly's. I learned to spend as little time at home as possible and hide anything I didn't want her to steal or sell. I've never really told anyone this because I hate any pity I would be sure to receive.

Quickly leaving my room and locking the door behind me, i quietly as possible walk by my mom's sleeping figure passed out on the couch. Easing the front door open I let out a breathe of relief once I'm out of the house. Jogging to the bus stop I plop down on the bench and wait for one of the city's many buses to pull up. It may seem weird but I actually really like riding the bus. The 30 minute ride to Bushwell is a great time to think. Think of new bits for ICarly, the hot guy who always hits on Carly in may class, Freddie's uber nerdiness, how annoying it is when he is always making googly eyes at Carly whenever he's with us, how I have to make fun of him just to get him to notice me...

"Ugh!" Why do these thoughts about him keep coming back into my mind. While I sit pondering this latest Freddie related annoyance the bus pulled up to Bushwell. As I step off and walk to the elevator (after taking an important detour to pour white out in Lewsbert's coffee) the whole Freddie thoughts incident started to fade away and I could almost taste the chili. The elevator seems to take an eternity and I am itching to run to Freddie's apartment and drag him to go buy me some delicious food. The does finally ding open and I practically spring out of the elevator and run head first into someone. We both go crashing to the floor.

"Hey moron why don't you try looking where you are going. Jesus!"

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" Said the concerned voice. Concerned and familiar. I finally move my blonde curls out of the way to see none other than the king of nubs laying underneath me.

"What the hell dude? Do you ever watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry Sam though for the record you ran into me"

"Well for the record no one will ever love you"

"What does that have to do with anything"

"Shut up nub" As I got in the last word and ended that piece of banter, the Shay's door opens up. Carly steps out like she is going to tell at us to stop fighting all the time but she just stops cold when she sees the position we are still in with him on him back and me practically straddling him. We quickly untangle poor settles and try to fit away the blushes that were coming on.

"Carly it was nothing" Freddie tried to explain, "plus is Sam. It's not like I would ever do something like that on purpose"

For some reason that hurt me when he said that but I shook it off and responded with "yeah who would ever want to do something like that with Sir Nubsalot over here?"

"Whatever you guys say"was all the younger Shay had to say before walking past us and closing the door.

_Hey guys that was chapter two. I wanted to get into the main plot but I felt I needed to give you all the character context of Sam. Anyways be sure to respond and let me know if you liked this chapter, it was garbage or any thing in between._

_Noel_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Hey everyone chapter 3 is up. Hope you all liked the 2 intro chapters but now we are getting into the real story of this well story. The perspective will mostly be from Freddie this chapter but I'll use a narrator-ish POV from time to time just to make the story more detailed. Enjoy_

"Ugh Sam why must we go to the one restaurant that is no where near a bus route?"

"Because it's got the best chili in the whole town. Now shut up before I make you carry me there nub"

Can't believe Sam is making me waste a perfectly good Saturday just to walk across town and buy a bowl of chili. And after that incident outside of Carly's door this morning Sam has been extra snappy with me. I'm still working up the courage to ask her about the whole dream thing. So we walked for a couple blocks in absolute silence. Finally I couldn't take it any more and tentatively broke the quiet.

"Hey Sam"

"Mhm"

"Remember when you had those dreams of the soup stealing monster"

"Dreams? Try nightmares."she replied with a scoff.

"Right right nightmares. Didn't you buy that book on dream interpretations?

"Yeah that's right "bought". What about it?" She said with dramatic air quotes around bought.

I knew I had to be really careful how I worded this question.

"So I had this dream last night and I thought it was kinda weird. So I was with you and Carly and we were..."

"Woah woah woah dude I don't wanna hear about your nasty fantasy!"

"Jesus Sam not like that. You know what never mind" I replied exasperated.

"Hey I was just messing. Plus you couldn't even get with me or Carls in your dreams. So what was your dream about?"

"Haha well its funny you should say that..."

"Oh jeez Freddie you really are a sick dude!"

"Dammit Sam just listen. You me and Carly were walking through the park. It was a beautiful day and we were just taking about stuff when out of the blue I grabbed Carls' hand and she like cuddled into me."

"Still not seeing how this isn't one of your fantasies..." she deadpanned.

"Ugh just be quiet and listen." Her dirty mind really had its annoying moments. "So anyways we were like cuddling and the weather suddenly changed and then you..."

"There it is come on Fredducini!" Yelled Sam as Chili My Bowl appeared around the corner. She then took off in a flat out run and I had to sprint just to try and keep up. I ran after her and couldn't help but chuckle at how adorably innocent she can be sometimes.

Wow I really have to stop using words like adorable when I think about Sam. If anyone knew they'd think I had a thing for her or something.

That's just ridiculous... Right...

_Time skip _

_3 hours later_

3 hours and $50 dollars worth of chili later we finally leave. I still don't know how she eats so much and never gains a pound. You'd think her body would be much less attractive but that is definitely not the case...

"No. Bad thoughts Freddie" I mumbled.

"You say something?"

"No no nothing. So are we headed back to Bushwell or are you heading back home." I swear I saw an indescribable emotion flash through her icy blue eyes for a second. Seemed like a mix of sadness disgust and fear and then it was gone just as fast as it had appeared. I was contemplating asking her what that reaction was about when she suddenly stepped off tge side walk and started walking through tbe grass away from Bushwell.

"Sam where are we going?" I chased after her and started to glance around to see what it was she was so interested in.

"That construction site over there."she pointed out the abandoned looking construction site. As she ducked under the taped off entrance a few earth movers and cranes along with various building supplies scattered around the iron framework of the future building could be seen.

"Sam I really don't think we are supposed to be here. We should leave before we get in trouble." I said while looking around to make sure no one could see us.

"Come on Freddie live a little. Plus there is no way you will get a girl with such a wimpy attitude." She then turns around, runs over to the steel building skeleton and climbs one of the ladders. She carefully tight rope walks down one of the beams. I started to panic. What if she fell. Glancing around once more to make sure no one was seeing me trespass I ducked under the tape also and followed her progress on the beam from the ground.

"Sam come down here before you hurt yourself."

"God Freddie you are such a nub. You are just like your mom sometimes. Why don't you comes up here and stop being such a wuss." She follows this speech by walking backwards down another beam. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk her down from there but I also couldn't stand idly by while Sam does something risky and might hurt herself. So much to my chagrin I climbed up the ladder and walked down the beam as fast as I could. My foot almost slipped a few times but I managed to get to the joint that Sam had talked to me from earlier.

"Sam come back here. Its really not safe here."

"Oh quiet Fredward I'll be fine."

She was still walking backwards. I started walking slowly down the beam after her to catch her when I saw that the beam she was on was ending soon.

"Sam watch out the beam..."

"Can it nub. I'm having fun"

"Sam I'm serious."

There was only a few feet of beam left and nothing but 30 ft of air between her and the bricks and rolls of rebar down below. I was basically running down the beam after her.

"Hah look who finally grew a spine congrats Fred... Aaaaaaaaasahhh!" Her foot reached the end of the beam. Time basically slowed to a crawl. I was only a few feet away. My hand was outstretched and I was almost reaching her hand. Her back foot was completely in midair, and her front foot was the only thing keeping her from falling right then.

"Come on Sam! Reach!"

My hand grabbed onto her wrist but I was moving to fast to stop us both. I made a decision in a heart beat. I pulled on Sam's hand as hard as I could. Basically throwing her back onto the beam and throwing myself off.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sam looking right back at me. All I could see in her eyes was fear. I hate when she's not happy. I just gave her a smile to reassure her before closing my eyes and letting gravity take me down. The fall seemed to take forever.

"FREEEDDDDIIIIIIEEEE!"

Then a loud thud but oddly no pain. Guess that may be coming later. I felt myself slipping away. No pain. No feeling. I didn't know if I was gonna be coming back. Guess I have to make peace with that now. I thought of everyone that mattered to me. Mom, Gibby, Spencer, Carly. For whatever reason I thought of Sam last. Her face starting back at me as I fell of that beam was the last thing I saw in my mind before that too was swallowed up by the darkness...

_Oh no Freddie saved Sam while sacrificing himself. Don't worry I plan a lot more chapters so Freddie isn't going to die here. But to see what happens next you'll have to stay tuned. Peace everyone and reviews would be awesome. Himura23_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone thanks for the reads reviews favorites and follows. Its a great feeling knowing you all liked my story. Please keep up the reviews and any tips ideas would be awesome. Thanks_

_Now on with the next chapter. It's time to go back and see the aftermath of Freddie's accident. However this chapter is from Sam's perspective._

_Enjoy_

**Sam's POV**

I felt frozen.

I don't know what just happened. I was walking on the beam. I could see Freddie running after me. Then my foot hit nothing on the way down. My heart skipped a beat and I just thought is this the end of everything.

No! It's not fair dammit. There is so much I wanted to do in my life. I never even meet the right guy. Never fell in love...

Suddenly I get pulled out of my silent lament quite literally by a sharp yank on my wrist. How did Freddie get to me, he was like 20 feet away? Now all of a sudden he's right in front of me pulling me back towards the safety of the beam. When did he get so strong? I felt myself land squarely on the beam. I turned around expecting to be in for a huge lecture from an angry Freddie. But my heart stops when I see Freddie simply hanging in midair. Time seemed to move at a crawl. He turned around and instead of looking mad or scared he just gave me a reassuring smile. Like I was the one who was falling. Why the hell would he smile? I sat there asking myself that when Freddie stated to accelerate towards the ground.

"Freeeeeeddddddiiiiieeeeee!"

I saw him disappear from view and then a loud thud. I crawled to the edge of the beam to see but I was to afraid to look.

There was Freddie. Just lying there. A small trickle of blood escaped from his mouth. I jumped up and ran down the beam towards the ladder. Finally back on the ground I ran over to where he was.

"Freddie. Come on. Wake up. Your fine. Come on dude stop faking!" Even as the words came out of my mouth I knew it was only wishful thinking on my part that he was faking. I wanted to pick him up and hold him close but I didn't want to damage him any more. That's when I saw the red halo slowly seeping from his head to the surrounding concrete. I almost lost it right there.

It was only now that I remembered that I hadn't called 911. Cursing myself mentally I dialed as quick as possible.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Its my friend! He's hurt please you have to help him!"

"OK. Calm down miss. Tell me what happened and where you are."

"We are in this construction site off Farnham Avenue. Please hurry there is so much blood!"

"OK miss we have dispatched Emergency Medical Services to your location. They are about 15 minutes out. Please stay on the line."

"I can't I have to look after Freddie!"

"Miss please..."

But it was too late. I already dropped the phone and rushed over to Freddie. I kneeled down next to him but I couldn't think of anything I could do.

"I'm so useless..." I said as my eyes welled up.

**15 minutes later**

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics rushed over. All I could do was get out of the way. They worked to check his vitals, immobilize his neck and place him on the gurney. It was only when they were loading him into the ambulance that I came out of my shell shock.

"I'm going with him." I whispered.

"Sorry ma'am, family only."

"But I'm his girlfriend!" I blurted that out without thinking.

The paramedic seemed to be contemplating this. I wasn't about to give him the chance to say no.

"Dude we have to go to the hospital and I'm not letting Freddie out of my sight. We are losing time. I won't tell anyone I promise." I yelled exasperatedly.

"OK fine just stay in the back and don't touch anything."

I climbed up into the back of the ambulance and just looked down at Freddie's broken body. Seeing all his injuries up close finally brought a gut wrenching thought into my mind.

"It's all my fault..."

_And that's where I'm cutting this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is gonna be Freddie at the hospital. Cya all later. Peace_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. Hope you liked the last chapter. This one will be in Freddie and Sam's perspectives and a little longer. Might switch to a narrator perspective from time to time. Hope you all enjoy._

**Freddie's POV**

I think I'm still alive. My neck feels really tight. I also feel like I'm tied down to a very uncomfortable bed. I have an astonishingly bad headache. It feels worse than when Sam pushed me into that fire hydrant to get the last corndog. I could hear people hovering over me working on something through the ringing in my ears. After a few minutes i decided i needed to see what was going on. I'm gonna try and open my eyes and take a look around. I focused all my energy into the front of my face and barely cracked one eye open.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

That was a bad idea. The blinding light made my head feel like it was splitting in two. I felt a needle poking into the veins in my arm. I felt myself slip away again. Soon all I could feel is a soft pair of hands holding onto my hand.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie's suddenly screamed. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was only now that i could see how much pain he was in. His face was wincing so I did the only thing I could at the time. I grabbed his hand and held it gently. His face gradualy relaxed back to his normal sleeping face and for a second I thought he was being comforted by me. Then I saw the paramedic remove the sedative needle from his arm. Of course I wasn't making him feel better. All I do is hurt Freddie. He really deserves a better friend than me.

"Young lady..."

"Its Sam." I correct automatically.

"OK Sam. When we get to the hospital we are going to wheel your boyfriend to the ER. I'm sorry but you cannot follow him. Please go to the waiting room and one of the doctors there will come to you with an update." All I could do was nod. The parametric said all this in a very reassuring tone but I couldn't bring myself to relax until I knew Freddie was alright.

10 more minutes of silent riding later we finally pulled into St. Steven's memorial hospital. Freddie was wheeled out through the big double doors of the ER. I walked to the waiting room in a daze. I realized I should probably call Carly and Spencer and let then know what happened. I solemnly dialed the Shay household. It rang for a while before Carly picked up.

"Hey what's up cupcake?" came the playful response from the younger Shay.

"Carly. It's Freddie...". I couldn't help but start sobbing

"Oh no, did he handcuff you to Gibby again?"

"No Carly just be quiet and listen for a minute. Freddie... Freddie is hurt. We are at the hospital..."

I suddenly had her entire attention.

"Oh my god Sam! What happened?" I didn't want to deal with the guilt of what I did right now and especially not over the phone.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you just come down? I really need someone here with me."

"Yeah absolutely. I'll go get Spencer and be right there. What hospital?"

"Saint Stevens memorial ER."

"OK we'll be right there. Is Freddie's mom already there or is she still on the way?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"SAM!". She yelled so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear "You have to tell her what happened. I'm hanging up now call Mrs. Benson right away!"

"Carly I ..." But she immediately

"Now Sam! No arguments"

*click*

Damn. Guess I can't stall on this anymore. Time for the hardest phone call of my life. I dialed the Benson house number. It rang about seven times before I heard the click of the phone being answered.

"You've reached Marissa Benson...

I don't think I can do this...

_And there's our obligatory cliff hanger ending. Stay tuned for three next chapter sometime tomorrow or the day after._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note. OK so we left of with Sam calling Mrs Benson to let her know about Freddie. This chapter will pick up from there and also have Freddie perspective. Enjoy and be sure to review._

**Sam's POV**

"You've reached Marissa Benson..."

Time for the hardest phone call of my life.

"... I'm not available right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Wow. That was really lucky. Least I tried to call her. Maybe Carly will accept that.

"Sam oh my god are you alright?!" Speak of the devil. In walked Carly and Spencer tagging along behind.

"Yeah I'm fine Carls. I'm just worried about Freddie..."

"So am I cupcake. So am I. So what happened?"

"Ummm. Well Freddie took me out to Chilli My Bowl. And afterwards we were walking back. And …" I knew I was going to feel so stupid when I said any of this.

"Ok I saw this constructions site and I was bored after lunch so I hopped the yellow tape and walked in and basically dragged Freddie inside with me. So there was this steel skyscraper skeleton and ran up one of the ladders and kind of tightroped across it. And um Freddie was worried about me so he followed me." I had started to sob and break down. I paused to wipe away the tears with my sweater sleeve before continuing.

"And he asked me to come down but I wouldn't listen and I tried to walk backwards down a beam and I reached the end without noticing and was going to fall and..." I just broke down right here. Carly and Spencer came over and hugged me for a few minutes until I could calm down.

"It's ok cupcake. Its ok." Carly kept reassuring my that but I couldn't believe her. Not after what i had done to my best friend.

"IT'S NOT OK CARLY! He got hurt saving me. He grabbed me as I was about to fall and literally threw himself off the beam so I wouldn't have fallen! And he smiled right after! HE SMILED CARLY!"

I trailed off.

"Why would he smile..."

After my outburst Carly and Spencer hugged me tight and we just stayed like that for a while.

Suddenly a doctor in this ugly seafoam green scrub color walked into the waiting room.

"Um Fredward Benson?"

We all jumped up and ran to the doc.

"Is he alright doctor?"

"Well he had a lot of injuries...

_Ok short chapter this time. Don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 7 and its going to be epically long (by comparison). Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think . Peace_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note. Hey everyone sorry for being MIA for a while. Been job shadowing and doing a lot of home improvement stuff. So twas very busy. But I'm going to try and devote more time to this story. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope the next few chapters will be good for you. I kinda had a bit of writers block as well but I have some new ideas. Few more chapters of Freddie in the hospital. So please bear with me on this and as always let me know what you all liked or hated or any mix of the two. This chapter will be from Freddie's POV. He is still in surgery, so these are more unconscious thoughts, dreams, and nightmares than anything coherent. So it might be kind of random but it still references back to the original story. In a ways its like the original chapter. I've also been taking ques from my reviewers and this chapter will be very detailed. Hope you all enjoy_

**Freddie's POV**

I felt myself come to. Least I thought thats what was happening because I could actually feel like I was waking up. Ever since my ill timed effort of waking up in the ambulance, everything had been black. Now the pain in my head and all over my body felt duller. I decided to try opening my eyes again. Focusing on only moving my eyes, I managed to crack them open and all i saw was this amazing (and strangely familiar) shade of icy blue. I blinked a few more times and that stunning blue faded away and i saw a high vaulted stone brick ceiling. I managed to sit up and see that I was in a giant stone room. Looking down I saw that I was wearing a suit of old fashioned armor.

"What the...? What am I doing in this stuff?!"

I managed to get back on my feet and look around. I picked up the old sword that was laying by my feet.

"Ok there is no way this is real."

I walked closer to one of the walls and studied the intricate web of cracks and moss growing on the weathered stone work.

"Then again, it looks and feels pretty real to me."

As I was tracing the spiderweb of cracks I heard a loud bang behind me. I spun around in panic and was faced by a giant door.

"Was that there before?" I asked as I slowly approached the door. I reached my hand out toward the handle to try and pull the door open.

BANG

The door flew open smacking me right in the face. I fell backwards. A warm wet feeling spread throughout the back of my head when it struck the unforgiving some floor.

"Ugh.. What the hell?" I screamed at the man in the ridiculous costume who came tumbling through the door. The tall skinny man jumped up immediately and bowed.

"My lord I am terribly sorry!"

"Spencer? Is that you? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion staring at the older Shay.

"My lord this is not the time for idle conversation. That foul beast could be back at any moment!" he screamed before cowering and scanning around the room with a terrified look on his face.

"What are you talking about Spencer? Why am i here? Why am I in this armor? What are you doing in that ridiculous costume?" There were just too many questions on my mind and they all blurted out in one breathe.

"My lord I have no idea what you are talking about. Please we must hurry!" Spencer grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door and into a large banquet hall in what looked like a decrepit medieval castle. There was crumbled stonework scattered around the floor. Huge holes were gaping in the ceiling and a steady downpour of rain was leaking in through the holes. The room was mostly dark, with the only light coming from a few solitary flames smoldering on some wooden rubble on the floor and the occasional flash of lightening that light up the entire room momentarily.. I was amazed by this astonishing scenery that frankly looked like it came straight out of an RPG video game. I was pulled out of this reverie by Spencer's terrified scream. I spun around to face him.

"Spencer! What's wrong?"

All he could do was raise a shaking finger and point behind me. Summoning up all my courage I turned around and I could not believe what faced me. At first all I saw was these giant pair of red eyes glowing as they slowly moved towards us through a large hole in the far wall. I honestly was in denial as the rest of the large reptilian body stalked its way through the hole in the wall. When it was all the way inside the hall, the large scaly wings on its back unfurled and seemed to disappear in the darkness clinging to the ceiling. I was so large it was hard to fully see it. There was smoke pouring out of its mouth and nose.

"Dragon..."

I just stood there frozen in fear. This was a dream right. There is no way i could get hurt by this thing. It shouldn't even exist. Thats when I remembered the blood matting the back of my head and dripping down my neck from my earlier head wound. The pain was dulled but still there. Even if this was a dream I could absolutely be maimed or even killed. For the moment I just stood there cowering in my armor staring down the dragon. I could have sworn I saw amusement in the beast's enormous eyes. Just then a huge crash of lightning came through the section missing in the ceiling. The dragon's entire body was illuminated. From the soot caked around its mouth, the blood, black and congealed on its claws to the massive horns stop is head and long neck. This blinding bolt seemed to break the stalemate. it reared its head back and let out a roar more deafening than the thunder that was surrounding us. This snapped Spencer out of his frozen state.

"Lord Fredward run!"

I turned around and sprinted away for my life as the beast let loose a massive torrent of flames that raced toward me.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled as i jumped behind a pillar. I felt the air around me heat up as the flames scorched my armor looking for anywhere to sneak its way in. Thankfully the ancient metal seemed to hold.

"My lord your sword! Use your sword!" Screamed Spencer as I jumped away from the pillar the dragon knocked aside with its tail. Most of the rubble missed me but a large stone hurtled down and smashed into my right arm as I stopped it from taking my head off. A searing pain streaked through me from where the rock struck. I knew that arm was broken underneath that armor, but there was no time to tend to the wound as the dragon raced towards me.

"Spencer! Distract him! I have a plan." I yelled as i ran through scenarios in my mind. There was no way I would be able to cause enough damage to something that big with one arm and a sword from this height. I saw Spencer sprint out from his hiding spot and throw a large rock straight at the dragon's face. It didn't hurt but it did distract the beast enough for me to race toward the stairs that were built against the wall. I quickly dashed up the various flights until I was standing above the head height of the beast. Spencer was racing around the floor of the banquet hall barely able to dodge the flames that were aimed his way.

"Ok Freddie dream or not you cannot blow this. There is only one chance and I have to save Spencer."

My little pep talk did little to ease my mind as I ran through my plan again. Yeah I was definitely going to die. Basically I was going to jump on the dragon's head and then try to kill it from there. Before it shook me off. Or grabbed me. Or smashed me into the ceiling. I had to kill it with this tiny sword with my one good arm. Yeah I was definitely going to die. Oh well I lived a pretty good life.

"Spencer lead him back over to me!" I screamed as I brandished the sword in my good arm and got ready to jump. Spencer ducked between the dragons legs and managed to get the beast headed my way. Ok now or never. I waited another second before diving off the balcony.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I quickly accelerated. I put the sword between me and the ground. Somehow this crazy plan worked as the Dragon's head swung underneath my fall. The sword somehow stuck right between the scales on its head and sank down all the way to the hilt. The beast reared back and let out a pained scream. Not wanting to waste my one chance I pulled the sword out with a sickeningly slick sound and quickly crawled toward the beasts eyes. I stabbed into the eyes as hard as I could. This enraged the beast. It was all I could to to hold onto the sword and stop myself from being thrown of the beast's crazing shakings. Finally after what seemed like forever the beast's thrashing subsided. Its head started to fall as it stopped holding itself up.

"Damn if I fall from this height there is no way I would make it!"

Making a split second decision I jumped off the dragons head and started to slide down its scaly neck. I quickly picked up speed and when I reached its body I knew that this crash was not going to be pleasant. I stuck out my feet to try and slow myself down. Bad idea. My left leg hit the large wing bone joint on the dragon's back and I felt another giant pain course through my body as I got thrown in the air. Once again I landed flat on my back and felt the darkness starting to close in on me...

Suddenly I felt myself being shook awake.

"My lord! You have done it. You vanquished the dragon!"

I woke up and now I was surrounded by all my friends who for whatever reason were in period clothing. I passed through the group of people huddled around. People from Gibby (who was shirtless) to T-Bo were there congratulating me. Even my mom was there to hug me. Carly was the only one I couldn't find there. The storm was still raging outside. Finally after a few minutes Spencer pulls me aside.

"You have done these people a great service my lord."

"Thanks Spencer it was no big deal. Thanks for all your help." The conversation kind of stalled there and we just stood there in awkward silence.

"So Spencer, what do I do now?"

He chuckled before responding.

"Isn't it obvious? You go rescue the Princess."

"Princess? What princess?" I asked. There didn't look like there was a princess anywhere.

"Just follow that staircase." He said while pointing behind me.

I slowly turned around and pushed through the crowd that was gathered around the dragons body. Limping I slowly began the climb up the steep spiral staircase that Spencer had indicated. The sounds of the revelry below began to slowly fade away. There were windows on the walls during the entire climb. At the start of the climb I looked out and saw the storm was still raging. However the further I climbed the storm seemed to be lessening. By the time I had reached the top and looked down the stone hallway, the storm had completely subsided and rays of sunlight could be seen streaking through the windows. I slowly walked forward feeling a growing anticipation as I walked toward the double doors at the end of the hallway. Dream or not I knew that this moment would be special. Finally I reached the door. I saw my reflection in the mirror smooth door knob. My face was grimy and covered in blood from my fall. The once shiny armor was dented and covered in soot. I considered trying to clean up but I realized it would be a futile effort. This was the only prince charming this princess would be getting.

I slowly pushed open the door and was created by a room so clean and white that my eyes burned a little when I first say it. The most clichéd four poster bed with the translucent fabric took up the direct center of the room. I slowly approached the bed. Trying to hide my limp as much as I could I pulled the curtains apart with a growing sense of anticipation. I saw the princess asleep with a veil covering her face. Reaching forward I grabbed the top of the veil and slid it down slowly. The most beautiful blonde hair crowned the young woman's head. I kept pulling the veil down until I had just uncovered the princesses closed eyes. I just stood there and stared food for a bit getting ready to pull the veil completely off.

Suddenly the girls eye opened and I saw that same wonderfully complex blue this dream had began with. And instantly I knew who the princess was!

"You're ..."

BEEP …... BEEP …... BEEP

My eyes flew open revealing a dark hospital room. The nightmare turned dream slowly faded away.

"...Sam". I couldn't fight the smile growing across my face.

And that's the last thing I remembered before falling into a deep dreamless narcotic induced sleep.

_Well what did you guys think? I know its random and long but it was an idea I had and I like exploring Freddies feelings through his dreams because he was so in denial about how he felt during the time period this fiction is set in. Let me know if you guys all liked it and please send me any ideas or suggestions you might have. Can't promise I'll follow them but they are all welcome. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed the Freddie dream chapter. Tapped into my inner nerd while I was writing that. Now we are going back to Sam's POV first and then to Freddie's POV. Their first (conscious) reunion will be in this chapter. You'll also know why I was detailed about Freddie's dream injuries. Oh and I don't know where I came up with Carly calling Sam cupcake. Just seemed like an appropriate nickname. Anyways. On with the show. Enjoy._

**Sam's POV**

Right now I was curled up in a large uncomfortable arm chair by Freddie's bed. Visiting hours had long since ended but the nurse who tried to make me leave learned just how threatening I could be when I was upset. So now I was given family status as far as the hospital staff was concerned. It looks like I was going to be here for a while.

**Flashback**

"Well he had a lot of injuries, but he is out of immediate danger."

It felt like the weight of the whole world was lifted off of my shoulders. I almost considered smiling until I heard the response to Spencer's next question.

"What sort of injuries does he have doc?"

"His injuries were substantial. He has a 4 broken ribs and 6 bruised ones. His left leg is broken at his femur. His right arm is fractured at the radius. In addition he has a severe concussion. Worst of all was the internal bleeding. There were deep lacerations in and around his kidney. We named to patch him up but since his kidneys are damaged we couldn't give him much anesthetic. Instead we simply placed him in a coma to try and sleep out the worst of the pain. Now if that's all I really must get back to the OR. He is recovering in the ICU but we will be moving him to a single room soon His primary doctor will answer any more questions you have."

And then the doctor strode back through the double doors leading to the OR.

"Wow he's really beat up..." Whispered Carly.

"He's going to hate me..." That was the only thought buzzing around my brain.

"Sam stop thinking like that! This is Freddie we are taking about. He's way to sweet to do that." Carly practically screamed at me.

"OK OK you're right Carls..." I responded even though I didn't believe it. The conversation died after that.

FInally Spencer broke the awkward silence.

"Hey girls is getting pretty late. We should probably go back. You can stay with us tonight if you want Sam?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Come on Sam." Carly cheerfully responds. But I wasn't going anywhere.

"No way guys. I'm staying here with Freddie." I yelled back while gripping the waiting room chair I was sitting in.

"Sam come on there is nothing we can..."

"NO CARLY! I'm not leaving him here all by himself!"

Carly visibly recoiled and looked hurt that I yelled at her but there were more important things right now than her hurt feelings.

"Fine. Call us if you need anything Sam." Carly said while fighting back tears. "Let's go Spencer"

I waved to them as they disappeared around the corner. After waiting a few minutes I jumped up and decided to go find Fredward's room. Carly might be right. There wasn't much I could do but I couldn't let him wake up all alone in that hospital room. Not after everything he has done for me.

**End Flashback**

So here I was curled up on this lumpy chair trying to get some sleep. I sat in the dark for a few hours thinking about everything that had happened the last few days. Eventually the slow beep beep beep of the heart rate monitor started to lull me to sleep. Just as I started to close my eyes and drift off, I could have sworn I heard Freddie softly say my name. I turned and glaced up at his face. There was a ghost of a smile lingering there. That same smile that's been haunting me since yesterday. I found my gaze staying on his face. My eyes were tracing the contours of his eyes, the curve of his smile, the relaxed expression. I pulled my chair right next to his bed. For some reason I felt better just being next to him. Eventually I laid my head down on the edge of his bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Freddie's POV**

The first thing I felt was the pain. Ever since that crazy dream there has been a dull throbbing in my right arm, left leg, my entire chest and the back of my head. Now it was intensifying. Pretty soon deep lances of pain were wracking through my body. My eyes shot open. This pain was incredible. I couldn't even think anymore. I was about to yell for some help when I noticed the bed of blond hair pooled on my stomach. I moved my cast covered right hand and managed to slide some of the hair out of the face hidden underneath. It almost felt like deja vu from my earlier dream. I was meet by the same sleeping face I was earlier.

"She really does look pretty cute when she's asleep". I whispered.

I didn't even realize that I had practically forgotten about my pain, nor did I realize that my hand was still on Sam's check. I don't know what came over me but I didn't move my hand. I was drawing little circles on her cheek with thumb. She seemed to like this because she smiled and curled into me a little more. Apparently a little too much because she laid her head right over my wrapped up ribs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

There was lightning pain radiating from chest. Sam jumped up and fell out of the chair she was sleeping in.

"OW! What the hell Fredward?! Why would you yell like that while I was sleeping?"

"Sam you were crushing my ribs!"

That made her stop yelling instantly. I couldn't exactly read what her facial expression was, but it seemed like concern? Why would Sam be concerned about me?

"Are you OK Freddie? Is the pain going away?". she asked softly.

"Um yeah it is." I replied still confused by her worried look on her face. Maybe its because I don't ever recall Sam being concerned about me but it felt so weird when I saw that expression on her face.

"That's good..." She said while looking at the floor. Why was she acting like this? It's like she felt guilty or something. What would she have to feel guilty about?

"Sam?"

"Mhm". She replied while continuing to avoid my eye line.

"What am I doing in the hospital?"

_And that's it for chapter 8. Freddie doesn't appear to know why he's in the hospital. We'll find out all about that in the next chapter. So as always suggestions and feedback are most welcome. In fact I would really appreciate more reviews. Thanks to everyone who followed me or this story. Hope it's been exciting enough. I'll be working on chapter 9 soon. Peace._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. Hey everyone. What did you all think of my last chapter. A few reviews would be great for a little feedback. OK. We left of last time after Freddie's awakening and conversation with Sam leading up to him questioning why he was even in the hospital. We will be picking up from that point. This will be from Sam's Perspective mostly and her reaction to Freddie's announcement. Hope you all like. Enjoy_

**Sam's POV**

"What am I doing in the hospital?"

"What?" I asked with a dumb look on my face?

"What am I doing at the hospital?" He asked again looking confused.

Was he messing with me? Maybe he was trying to make me feel bad about it by having to admit it to him. I almost called him on it until I caught the look on his face. He legitimately seemed confused and there wasn't a hint of any malignant nature in his face. Still I had to be sure.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked hesitantly.

"About what?"

"About your um accident?"

"No. Everything after leaving Chili My Bowl has been a blur. You know except for the dragon and you dressed up as a..." He was rambling and only then realized what he was saying. He dropped his gaze and I saw him blushing.

"Wait what now? I don't remember anything about a dragon and what was I dressed up as?" I was so confused.

"Oh its nothing just a crazy drug induced dream.". He laughed nervously.

Normally I wouldn't have dropped it there but I had a lot on my mind. Freddie basically shattered my train of thought with his next question.

"So Sam what happened to me?"

I felt myself sweating.

"Um well we were walking back from Chili My Bowl and um ... we crossed the street and... you got hit by a taco truck."

Omg that was such a terrible lie. There was no way he would believe that. Dammit. I was the one who was supposed to be good at lying around here. I was silently berating myself until Freddie spoke up.

"Wow that sucks. No wonder I'm so beat up. The guy was probably speeding huh?" He finally responded with a small smirk on his face.

He bought it? I know the kid is gullible but come on. Even Gibby would see through a terrible lie like that. Oh well I'm not going to question my occasional good fortune. Freddie's next question did throw me for a loop though.

"So why was I even in the street when there was a dangerously crazy taco truck on the loose?". He said this with a chuckle but the question was a lot more serious than he could know. Could I risk lying to him again? Would I be ok with that?

"Um well... you saw a little kid running across the street and the truck was running right at her so you ran across and saved the kids and got hit yourself.". Good. That wasn't a total lie. He did save someone who was being irresponsible. Just doesn't know it was me.

"Wow. I really did that? Just jumped in there like some super hero?". He seemed pretty awestruck at that. Honestly he deserved to be. He really was like a super hero. I could see the smile hiding behind his otherwise expressionless face. For whatever reason I feel myself smile on the inside. I fought the urge to show myself happy the way I normally did. By doing my best to crush the Nub's happiness.

"Yeah I don't think there was any super hero as nubbish as you." I grabbed a sheet lying at the foot of his bed and wrapped it around my neck. Striking a super hero pose with my hands on my hips. "Not to worry ma'am I'll save your car with my nubbish powers!" I yelled in my most cliche manly man voice. I managed to keep a straight face for a while before we both start cracking up.

"That was pretty funny Sam. You know you are pretty cute when you are laughing." My laughing stopped right there. What did Freddie just say?!

**Freddie's POV**

What did I just say?!

"Freddie what'd you just say?" Sam had a very suspicious look on her face. I had to play this off somehow.

"Oh I said you look pretty umm brute when you are laughing?" I answered sheepishly.

That seemed to confuse her. I was silently thinking of how terrible a liar I am. Sam looked like she was about to call me on my terrible story when Carly and Spencer walked in the room.

"Freddie!" Carly practically screamed before running over to me and hug/tackled me. "I'm so glad you are OK!"

"Yeah I'm on Carls. Just be careful I'm still really sore." I replied while putting a hand to my now aching ribs.

"You feeling a any better there kiddo?" Spencer asked while making his usual goofy expression.

"Yeah in doing OK Spence" I replied before looking around. I eventually noticed the lack of someone very significant. "Her guys where is my mom?"

"Oh yeah where I'd she. Didn't you call her Sam?". Carly said while addressing the blond for the first time.

"Yeah I called Crazy but it went straight to voice mail." Came Sam's response. Was it just me or did it look like they weren't really on the best terms. I had been with them forever and they tended to wear their feelings for each other on their sleeves. The great wall of China worth of body language between them really stood out to me. that's when I had sudden recollection.

"Oh yeah that's right her sister got in a car accident last week." That's where mom was. Everyone was looking to me for an explanation. "My aunt called her to help her out with the baby while she gets better."

"Oh that makes sense. I'll try and call her later tonight when we get home." Spencer said. "Do you know how long she was going to be there?"

"Well my aunt broke both her arms so I imagine for a few weeks at least.". I replied with a glum expression. As much as I hated my mom's crazy overprotective nature, now was a time when it would pretty great. Guess I'd be taking care of myself for a while.

"Hey Freddie has the doctor seen you since you some up?"

"Nah Spence. Only Sam and you two."

"In that case I'm gonna go get her." he replied with an uncharacteristic show of responsibility. As the door slid closed behind him i could feel the tension in the room between Sam and Carly palpably increase. I still have no idea what's going on. I'll have find out but it might work better when they aren't in the same room. I stretched back on the bed to try and ease the pain in my ribs which for whatever reason has flared up when Carly and Spencer had shown up. I shifted around to try and get more comfortable and winced when I felt my ribs rub against the bed's arm.

"Freddie are you ok?" Carly asked jumping up with concern.

"Yeah Carly I'll be fine." She seemed pretty worried about me. Not going to lie but it felt pretty good. I always wanted her to care about me the same way I cared about her. Maybe this was my chance. While I was busy enjoying all the attention from Carly I almost missed Sam slip out of the room. Why was she leaving now? She looked upset. Did I do something wrong?

_And that's chapter 9! What did all of you think? I thought it was a pretty good chapter. But it's also important for me to know what you all thought. So a few reviews would be awesome. And it's not like out would hurt any of you right? :-) Stay tuned for chapter 10. Should be up when I have eight time to write it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. Hey everyone. Thanks to all the reviewers. Definitely felt good to know you liked my latest update. Feedback of any sort is great. Good reviews bad review suggestions all are welcome. So I'm going to guilt the rest of you readers to review. :'( pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee! OK that's all lol. This chapter will be from both of their perspectives again. I find it easier than writing the single person chapters and let's me write better chapters. Please let me know what you think. This chapter will feature how Freddie's home situation will be for a while and also a look into Sam's feelings at the moment. Enjoy_

**Sam's POV**

What is wrong with me? Watching Carly basically throw herself at Freddie really hurt me. I could tell she was into him now. Must be the whole hero factor thing. I felt sick to my stomach so I decided to take a walk. I really hate hospitals. They bring back too many painful memories. I remember coming here when I was just 5. Sitting in that room for the whole weekend and then crying when Sunday came to an end and I had to leave.

"No don't go down there Sam. It's nothing like back then. Freddie is going to be fine..."

I really needed some air. I was walking around for a bit and had made my way to this tiny garden that was in the courtyard of the hospital. Nothing more than a few benches with a small fountain and a few flowers. I plopped down on one of the benches. Closing my eyes I tried to let all of the things crowding my mind slip away.

"Those places give you the creeps too?"

My eyes spot open. There was a lady sitting on the bench opposite me. She looked like she was about 25. She had short red hair cut right before her shoulder. She was about the same build as me buta little taller. She was dressed up in pink scrubs and small thick glasses perched at the end of her nose.

"Were you talking to me?" I asked slightly confused.

"Course. Who else is there?'' She replied with a smirk.

I looked around and she saw was speaking the truth. The courtyard was completely empty save for the two of us.

"Hah guess you're right." She was easy to talk to. Kind of reminded me on Melanie. Thinking back on her original question I decided to answer her truthfully. "Yeah it does give me the creeps. Wait don't you work here?"

"Mhm I work in the trauma OR." She replied before opening up a little paper bag and pulling out a sandwich. Guess it was her lunch break.

"How can someone who works at a hospital get the creeps from it?"

"Oh pretty easy. I work in Trauma. Every time I lose a patient it crushes me. They had their whole life ahead of them. You never get used to that." Wow this chick was depressing. She said all this with a straight face and continued to eat her sandwich.

"You are pretty big on sharing huh?". I asked while starting into the fountain.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Been having a pretty bad day. So what's going on with you um..."

"Sam" I finished

"Sam" she said with a smile. She appeared to be staring at me and mulling over my name. "Yeah you definitely look like a Sam. So what's your story Sam?"

*sigh*

"It's a long story..."

"Ah I get it you don't want to talk about it. That's fine."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence with a grumbling stomach. The lady just laughed out loud and I couldn't help but join in. She got up and sat down next to me.

"Here Sam" she said while holding out the other half of her sandwich.

I practically broke her hand taking that sandwich. It was only now that I realized I hasn't had a bite to eat since Chilli My Bowl about 32 hours ago. I was about to inhale the sandwich; then I thought about Freddie sitting in his hospital bed in pain and who's fault it was. Lastly I thought of Carly giving Freddie all that attention and how she should back of my insatiable appetite completely vanished. I just felt nauseous. The lady looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong Sam? It's obvious you are starving."

"I told you its a long story lady, and no offense but I don't even know you."

She seemed to consider this before speaking again.

"Well my name is Melissa but everyone calls me Mel and I'm the head Trauma Surgeon here. I'm married with two kids and I have a German Shepherd. So now you know me. Can you tell me now?"

Wow she really was pushy. I did feel myself relate to her a little bit. Maybe she would be a good person to talk to. She was smart and successful. She probably had good advice to give.

"Fine fine. Well in a nutshell my friend got really hurt trying to save me when I was doing something stupid.". I said all this while staring at my hands.

"Is that all? That's no reason not to have an appetite. If you felt guilty you wouldn't want to waste his sacrifice by hurting yourself more. What else is bugging you Sam?". She questioned me with a knowing smile. Damn this lady is smart, she saw right through me.

"Well um, my other best friend who my first friend has always had a crush on is suddenly giving him a lot of attention and he seems to just be eating up all the attention he's been getting from her. Why her...". This rant started out quiet but I was basically yelling when I said that. When I didn't get a response I looked up at her. She had a huge smile on henr face.

"What's so funny huh Mel?"

"Sweetheart that's not a bad feeling. That's love!". She exclaimed before reclining more on the bench and starting up at the sky.

I was still in shock from what she had said. Me? In love? With Freddie?! There was just no way. I hated the nub.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Mel but you are dead wrong, there's no way I could even remotely be in love with Fredward..."

"Fredward? Fredward Benson? That's the guy you're in love with?"

"I'm not in love with him!" I think I'm starting to yell like Carly. Fantastic...

"OK OK if you say so Sam. But Fredward Benson is the guy you are talking about?"

"Yeah that's him doc." I said while retreating to my glum state.

"Oh well in that case I should probably go see him. The nurse had told me she would get me as soon as he was awake."

"Why you?" I asked confused.

"Well he is my patient after all." She replied with a smile.

"Oh you are his doctor. Guess Spencer never did find you. We were hoping to come let you know he had woken up."

"Well I'm finished with my lunch break. So after you finish that sandwich we can get going."

I picked up the remaining half of the sandwich and after a second scarfed down the while thing. Mmmmm ham. Definitely made me feel better.

"Thanks." Well she definitely made me feel better. "Let's go back."

**Freddie's POV**

Carly really wasn't very good at keeping her feelings hidden when it came to a boy she liked. She was so cuddly. It was nice at first but it was starting to get a little bit suffocating. Literally she had her head on my chest making it difficult to breathe. But I didn't want to make her upset so I was busy taking shallow breathes until she decided to get off. Just then the automatic door slid open. In walked Sam and an older redhead in scrubs. They appeared to be having a friendly conversation. However as soon as they got in the room and saw me and Carly's position Sam visibly stiffened.

"Good morning Mr. Benson." The redhead doctor stated. "How are you feeling today?"

"Freddie please. And I'm feeling a lot better."

I had expected Carly to get off me when Sam got back or at least when the doc walked in but she was still there lying on my chest. It was just getting embarrassing now.

"So Freddie good news. I can fill you in on your injuries later but none of them are so serious that you will be hospital bound for much longer. They completely repaired the damage to your kidneys and the rest you can heal up soon. You can't take any pain meds however and since your primary arm is broken as well as a leg you have to have someone at your home who can take care of you." Came the next statement from the doctor after she reviewed my chart.

"Well doc that is going to be an issue. My mom is away taking care of my injured aunt and her baby."

"OK well if you can't be taken care by your mom I guess you'll just have to be stuck here at the hospital. Sorry Freddie." She looked genuinely sympathetic

"I'll go fill out the paper work to have you admitted here until you can function on your own. Hope you feel better Freddie." With that the doctor turned and began walking out the door.

"Wait! I could take care of him!"

If I was drinking water I would have done a spit take right there. Why would Sam offer to take care of me!

_There you go. Sam just offered to take care of Freddie. Hope you don't mind Melissa as an OC. Felt Sam needed someone to confide in since Carly wasnt on good terms with her. Let me know how you think I did. Reviews are most appreciated along with suggestions. Stay tuned for chapter 11._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Sam just offered to take care of Freddie. So well be finding out more about that on this chapter. There will be a bit of a time skip. I will summarize everything that happened during the skip but it will help move the story along until Freddie has been discharged. No pleas for reviews this authors note. (OK maybe a small one. Review please!) Ok on with the show._

**Time skip**

The next few days passed without incident. Freddie attempted to talk to Sam and figure out why she had offered to take care of him but everytime she ignored the question and changed the subject. Eventually he gave up on the topic entirely. Carly continued to dote on Freddie. He enjoyed it but it also got smothering from time to time. San continued to confide with Mel. Mel really was a great person to talk to. Her sudden out burst offering to be Freddie's helper completely cemented in Mel's mind that Sam was hopelessly in love with Freddie and she didn't hesitate to call Sam on it. Sam remained adamant out loud that Melissa had no idea what she was talking about but the constant suggestions were working their way into her head. Maybe that's why she felt so sick when she saw Carly throwing herself at Freddie. But even if she did love Freddie there is no way he felt the same way so she kept her conflicted feelings to herself. Sam had managed to clue Carly and Spencer in on the story she had told Freddie and thought they both were against the lie (especially Carly) they eventually decided that it was a necessary lie for the moment. Freddie was amazed with how diligently Sam had prepared for her new role. With coaching from Melissa and the nurses and her surprising determination Freddie was positive she would make almost as good a nurse as his mom would have been. Eventually his concussion and internal bleeding issues had cleared up. But it appears his memory loss had still remained. Melissa had assured that it would likely go away as his brain adjusted to his injuries. Now it was finally the day of Freddie's discharge.

**Sam's POV**

These past few days have been kind of crazy. I have been getting lessons from the various nurses and from Melissa on how to be the best damn caretaker I could be for Freddie. This was my chance to repay the favor for everything he had done for me. I also saw this as a chance to try and resolve the really confusing feelings that have been welling up within me. I had noticed that I didn't fight with him as much as I used to and I actually began to enjoy his company.

Melissa was in the room going over Freddie one more time before he was discharged. His arm and leg were in thick casts. His chest and torso were under tight wraps so that he wouldn't reinjure any of his ribs. There was still bandages wrapped around his head but only because there was a little residual bleeding in his scalp. After a thorough once over Mel broke the silence.

"OK Freddie looks like you are good to go. A nurse will wheel you out to the parking lot where you'll be picked up. Remember continue taking all the antibiotics even if you feel better. It's very important."

"Thanks. Will do doc" Freddie said while looking at the large bottle of pills sitting in his lap.

"Be sure to call if there are any issues or you feel any regression in your recovery recovery."

"Gotcha. Thanks for everything Melissa."

"You don't have to thank me Freddie. Just doing my job" she said with a smile.

"Hey doc do we have to wait for a nurse? I'm sure I could wheel Freddie out of here." I asked.

She seemed to think about it. After a few moments she spoke up.

"Well it's technically against hospital regulations but I guess I could make an exception. Plus it'll give me an excuse to walk the two of you out."

She stepped out to go grab a wheel chair.

"Hey Sam?"

"Sup Fredhead?"

"Thanks for doing all this for me. It really means a lot." He has on a dorky but cute appreciative smile. I flashed a smile back.

"Yeah well don't thank me yet. I'm just don't this so I can use your fridge. Carly's runs out too fast when I'm there."

"Maybe that's because you eat half a ham each day you spend there." He said while poking me in the ribs. Why did he do that? He knew I was ticklish. I giggled in a very un-Sam like manner. I couldn't help but blush afterward.

Mel returned soon afterwards pulling in a wheelchair.

"Ok Freddie here we go."

Freddie swung his casted and non-casted legs off the bed. He tried getting up but this would actually be the first time he had been on his feet since his accident. Melissa was reaching to call for a nurse but I jumped up and wrapped Freddie's good arm over my shoulders and slowly walked him over to the chair. Mel was staring at me with a smirk on her face but I was ignoring her for the moment.

"You alright Freddie? We can walk slower if that'd be better." I said when I saw him wince.

"No no its not the walk. My ribs are just killing me..."he said while using his free arm to rub his torso

"I'm sorry Freddie ..." I said while looking at my feet.

"Don't worry about it Sam. It's not like any of this is your fault." God this kid made me feel so damn guilty sometimes. I bit my lip to stop from saying anything. We got to the chair slowly and I lowered him into the seat. After giving him a few minutes to adjust himself into the chair I walked around to the back and we slowly wheeled down the hallway.

It was getting around sunset when we left. The amber light filtered through the windows lighting up every mote of dust suspended in the air. Our bodies cast shadows that followed us down the hall. I guess the hospital wasn't very busy today as not a soul was seen during the entire walk.

Once we had finally reached the door leading to the parking lot we stopped and turned to Melissa. I was kind of sad to go. She really had been a great friend to me.

"Well this is where you kids are getting picked up." She was smiling but it almost seemed forced.

"Yeah guess so." I was feeling pretty glum about not seeing her everyday like I normally did.

"Thanks for everything doctor." Freddie seemed pretty sad about having to go too.

"Aww come on now guys don't looks so sad. You are getting released for the hospital. Sadness is the last thing you should be feeling."

"Yeah your right. Come on Freddie lets go." I said while doing my best to keep a smile on my face.

"Oh yeah Sam if there is ever anything you need to talk about here's my card." She help out a buisness card but she had her personal email scribbled on the back. After looking at the card I flashed her a smile before turning and leading the both of us outside.

"Cya later Mel!"

"Later doc!" Freddie called over his shoulder.

"Bye Sam! Bye Freddie!" She called through the closing doors.

And then we waited outside alone. Spencer was going to pick us up and drop us off at Freddie's. I wheeled Freddie down the ramp leading to the pickup location, locked his chair so he wouldn't roll away, and then sat down on the curb next to him. We sat there wordlessly for 15 minutes before Freddie spoke up.

"So your going to take care of me huh?"

"Yup that's the plan." Then I smirked "got a problem with that?"

"Oh no no. Just how do I know you wont rob me and leave me trapped I my room? " he said this with a humerous tone but there seemed to be a hint of actual fear in his voice. Deciding I couldn't let that go to waste I gave him my most dangerous innocent smile.

"You don't! "

He looked around to see if there were any witnesses around in case i did something to him. He seemed actually afraid till he looked back down at me. My shoulders we're shaking just trying to keep my laughter back.

"Wow Freddie you were actually scared of that? Hah! You are such a nub." I said before pausing to wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye.

"Well with your track record it's not that crazy." He replied before crossing his arms, or at least attempting to with his cumbersome cast, and pouting in the other direction. Though his words kinda stung a little I couldn't help but think he was pretty cute pouting in the middle of the parking lot.

"Come on Fredward you know I wouldn't do something like that. Not to my best friend." I sort of blurted out

"But we are talking about me not Carly." Was he being serious right now?

"Idiot. You are my best friend too you know. Even though we fight and stuff that doesn't change that fact. Hell sometimes you are a better friend than she is."

"You really think so?" He appeared to be genuinely surprised.

"Yes Freddie I do." Now it was my turn to pout.

Another 15 minutes passed

"I'm sorry Sam." Freddie said out of the blue.

"For what nub?" I was still a little bit upset.

"Not believing you..."

"Oh that? Its fine." I wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

Another 30 minutes passed

"Where the hell is Spencer!"

Freddie almost jumped out of his chair when I had suddenly yelled that.

"He'll be here soon I'm sure Sam."

Another 30 minutes passed.

Spencer finally pulled up.

"Dude where were you?! "

"Sorry sorry my bad guys. You see I was working on this sculpture ..."

"Spence what's with the black spot on your cars roof? " Freddie said interrupting him.

"Oh well long story short what I got to the car I put my water bottle on the roof. Then I smelled smoke on my over here. I stopped and got out only to see that my water bottle had burst into flames. I panicked so I took my car into a car wash a few time until the flames were put out. Hehehe pretty funny right "

"Umm ok Spencer whatever you say."

We were both pretty shocked. I mean Spencer's ability to make anything flammable was impressive but this is the first time he's set a car on fire.

"So where's Carly?" Freddie asked looking around. I still don't know why I stiffened up when Carly was mentioned. I really need to fix things with Carly. This tension was really killing me.

"She said she was busy with something." Came the response from Spencer. For some reason I was certain it was because of me she didn't want to come.

"Oh ok." Freddie said looking upset. Carly should be here. Even if she's mad at me, she should be here for Freddie.

"Well let's get you two home." Spencer finally said after a few minutes.

"Yeah your right Spence." I replied and then wheeled Freddie over to the passenger side door. I one again slung his good arm over my shoulders and I pulled him from the wheel chair and into the seat of Spencers car. After swinging his feet into the car I closed the door and took my own seat in the back.

The drive back was a quiet one. The last rays of light slowly died behind the horizon. We got home under the stars and a thin crescent moon. After reenacting the awkward motion of getting Freddie out of the car I wheeled him through the lobby.

"NO WHEELCHAIRS IN MY LOBBY!" God I was not in the mood for Lewbert's crap right now.

"Shut the hell up Lewbert! Not now!" Even he seemed to know not to mess with me right now because he immediately recoiled and then slunk back into his office.

I wheeled him into elevator for the long ride up to the 8th floor. The sound of cliché elevator music filtered in from the recessed speakers. I walked out from behind the chair and stood beside Freddie. I felt the telltale jerk telling me the elevator started moving off the first floor. I glanced down at Freddie sitting in his chair. His face still had the troubled expression it had when Spencer had explained why Carly hadn't shown up to pick him up. I couldn't stand to see him so sad. What was going on with me? 2 weeks ago I would remorselessly try my best to crush his happiness. Now I can't even stand seeing that unhappy look in his eyes. What's going on?!

"Ugh..."

"Hmmm? What's wrong Sam." Freddie said looking up at me? That sad expression was still in his eyes but the rest of him only showed concern. He really was sweet like that. Putting his thoughts on the back burner to take care of someone else.

"No I'm fine Fredward. Just tired of looking at your mopey face." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. Couldn't let him know I was worried about him.

"Well you were the one looking." He said, sticking his tongue back out at me. I missed the banter we had. His tone sound annoyed but I could see that the sad look in his eyes had faded a little.

After a few moments of glaring at each other we both burst out laughing. Since when did Fredward get so fun to be around. We eventually turned back to the door. After a little while of silence I added.

"You know she probably was busy. I know Carly better than anyone and she is definitely looking forward to you being back at home. So stop feeling bad for your self. OK?" Wow that was so not a me thing to say. And every word I said made me feel a little more hurt on the inside as I defended Carly. And when Freddie cracked a smile at what I had said I just felt even more down. What's wrong with me. I had a flash back to what Mel had said in that courtyard at the hospital.

_"Sweetheart, that isn't a bad feeling. That's love!"_

Could that be it? Maybe I'm jealous of Carly...

I stood their pondering this. I heard Freddie clear his throat and them start talking to me.

"Hey Sam..."

CRASH!

The lights flickered and went out as the floor suddenly fell out from underneath my feet! I couldn't help but scream as I felt that sickening feeling in my gut like going over a hill on a rollercoaster. Freddie's eyes locked with mine as we felt ourselves fall...

_And there is another cliffhanger for you. Sorry if you are getting tired of it but I couldn't help it. I don't know if any of you all noticed but Sam is gradually getting more comfortable thinking good things about Freddie. Also falling is a big theme in this story. From Freddie's accident to his dream. This is kind of unintentional but now that I've noticed it I kind of like it. But it's not entirely about me. What do all of you think. Please let me know. Reviews and feedbacks are always appreciated. Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. OK so thanks to all my reviewers. Glad you guys liked the last chapter. This one will basically pick up right there from Freddie's POV. We'll see how you like it lol. So yeah more reviews would be great. On with the show._

**Freddie's POV**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Time seemed to stand still. This feeling felt awful. And familiar. Sam's eyes locked into mine. She looked absolutely terrified. Sam didn't deserve that. I wanted to at least try and make her feel better. I grabbed her hand with my noncast covered hand. She looked down at our entwined fingers and back at my face. I tried to smile as reassuringly as possible. For some reason her face feel. It wasn't fear anymore but it was sadness. What did I do wrong? My smile faded. Suddenly Sam grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt her head buried into my chest, her blonde curls swirled around our faces. There was a pain in my chest from my cracked ribs but I ignored it and only hugged her tighter. This moment seemed to last forever and I felt if I had to go then this wouldn't be a bad way to do it.

Then we were suddenly not weightless anymore. There was a hellish screech of metal on metal. Kind of like nails on a chalkboard but a million times worse in this tiny metal box. We crashed into the floor. Sam twisted so I wouldn't be as hurt. I ended up landing on top of her. There thick layer of dust that had clung to the ceiling came down filling the tiny room with a thick haze.

"Sam?" I whispered while trying to fight the urge to cough. My whole body ached. "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Ugh Freddie can you get off me? Your damn cast knocked the wind out of me..." She wheezed back.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry Sam!" I rolled off her and then flat on my back on the ground next to me. My side crashed into the upturned wheel chair. "Owwww. Dammit..."

Sam jumped off the floor and kneeled over me.

"Freddie are you OK?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm ok..."

I looked up at her. Her face was just inches away from me. Her bonds hair feel in a curtain surrounding both out faces. The dark dusty air obscured everything. Except her eyes. That beautiful blue that's been haunting me since... Since...

Since I pulled her back onto that beam! Like a key fitting into a lock the memories came flooding back. I remembered leaving the restaurant. I remember Sam dragging me to the construction yard. I remember her walking out on the beam. And I remember throwing myself of the beam to pull her to safety. That's why I was in the hospital. That's why I was so broken. That's why she offered to take care of me. She felt guilty. She didn't care about me. She was just trying to feel better about herself...

"I'm fine Sam. You can get off me now." I said while sitting up and half pushing her out of my face.

"Oh OK... Sorry I was worried." She replied with a hurt tone but I wasn't buying any of that.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you were..." I mumbled sarcastically.

I leaned against the wall and Sam sat down next to me. We stared at the door of the elevator wordlessly for a few minutes. The emergency power in the elevator had come on so we knew we were sitting on the under construction sixth floor. Even if we called for help there wasn't anyone near us. I checked my phone and saw no bars. We had been there for 15 minutes. Sam tried to pry the door of the elevator open but it seemed to be stuck. I was sure Spencer would realize something was wrong when we didn't show up after another 15 minutes I realized he must have thought we weren't coming over tonight. Great. I was stuck in here with Sam. How could she lie to me like that? She must have made Spencer and Carly go along with her lie. I was fuming for a while until I heard Sam sigh. I glanced over to her. In the low light provided by the elevators floor readout screen I could just barely make her out. She was sitting there with here knees pulled up toward her chest. Her head was hung. But what really got to me was the telltale twinkle of a tear in her eye. My anger basically evaporated. Even if I was made, I couldn't stand to see her upset. Maybe she wasn't doing this just to clear her conscious. Maybe she was actually sorry and this was just her way of saying it. I had to try and make this right. I waited a little while longer before trying.

"Sam?" I whispered.

There wasn't a response so I figured she was probably still upset with me. I was just going to say what I needed to say.

"Sam. I'm sorry for pushing you away like that. I was just upset and in pain. It's just... I remembered why I really was in the hospital. It's OK. I'm not mad at you for lying. And I know you are helping me while I heal because you are sorry. So thank you." I said all this while starting at the ceiling.

There was still no response.

"Sam? Did you hear me?". I asked looking at her.

She still didn't say anything.

"Sam?" I nudged her shoulder. She rocked over at my touch and then fell on my shoulder. A quiet snore escaped from her lips. A small smile grew on her face as she snuggled into my chest. I chuckled a little. It's probably for the best that she didn't hear all of that anyways. I noticed a small tear had escaped from her eye. I wiped that tear away. Wouldn't want her to feel too embarrassed when she woke up. She really was conformable lying there next to me. Feeling a little bold I swung my arm over her shoulders and pulled her in closer. My eyes slowly closed and I felt a smile tugging at my lips too. Guess I could use a nap too.

_OK sorry for the short chapter. Just felt this was a good point to break. How did you like it? It was kind of fun writing this chapter. The cliffhanger didn't turn out to be all that dangerous but Freddie remembers what actually happened. The next chapter will basically be Sam's experience during the same time frame as this chapter. It should be short and up soon. Peace._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. OK so next chapter. As I mentioned at the end of last chapter this one will cover the stuck in the elevator portion from Sam's perspective and a little after. Hope you all like it. Let me know how you all like it. _

**Sam's POV**

"AHHHHHHH!"

I felt sick to my stomach as the floor dropped away underneath me. I felt myself lift into the air. I looked over at Freddie and saw a look of pure terror. But that changed suddenly when we saw my face. He reached over and grabbed my hand. All these weird feelings were coursing through me. I felt like my heart was doing somersaults. Maybe Mel was right. Maybe I did love him. I looked down at our clasped hands one more time just to tell myself again that this was real and then glanced up at his face. The fear was still in his eyes but he still managed to smile. That same smile he had given me the last time he was in a situation like this. I should have felt better but all I felt was a pain in my stomach from the bad memories. His smile slowly faded and he looked confused. On impluse I pulled him into a tight hug and buried my face into his chest. If we were going to die I have to tell him how I feel even if i was something I wasn't sure of.

"I love you Freddie ..." I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it myself.

Suddenly the elevator was no longer falling. There was a terrible screech and the box quickly came to a halt. Me and Freddie crashed into the floor. I tried twisting myself so I could hold us up but he ended up landing on top of me. His arm cast knocked the wind out of me as his entire body crashed down on top of me. All the dust that lazy doorman had refused to clean off the ceiling came down and filled the bottom of the elevator. My eyes were burning.

"Sam? Sam? Are you alright?" Freddie asked. My chest was aching from him landing on me but other than that I seemed to be in one piece.

" Ugh Freddie can you get off me? Your damn cast knocked the wind out of me..." I managed to say. It was really hard to breathe with him on me.

" Oh damn, I'm so sorry Sam!" He yelled back in a worried tone. He then rolled off me and right into his fallen wheelchair. I winced when I heard him run into it with his battered ribs. "Owwwww dammit..."

I jumped up and knelt over Freddie.

" Freddie are you OK?" I was looking over him to see if there had been any noticeable damage but with the only real light provided by the tiny floor readout above the door it was pretty difficult to see much of anything.

"Yeah, I'm ok..." he finally said. I finished looking over his body and saw that nothing was blatantly broken. I glaced up toward his face and saw his eyes staring straight back at mine. The low light did nothing to hide their twinkle and I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. I had never felt like that before for any Guy. And then just like that his eyes changed. That happy twinkle was gone and all that was left was an angry glint. I didn't know what was wrong...

" I'm fine Sam. You can get off me now." He finally said with a slightly angry tone in the bottom of his voice. He then pulled himself up to a sitting position after pushing me away. No matter how tough I was, that really hurt. Especially after I just admitted how I felt about him...

" Oh OK... Sorry I was worried." I mumbled hoping to get us back to normal.

"Oh yeah I'm sure." He replied with an unusually biting sarcasm.

He leaned up against the wall facing the door and I did the same. Thinking about what had caused Freddie to suddenly hate me was the only thing I could do now. Maybe he was upset about me babying him like how his mother does. Maybe he was mad that I made him roll into that chair. OMG.. What if he had heard me when I told him I loved him and he doesn't feel the same way. I'm so stupid why the hell would he feel the same way. I act like a total bitch to him all the time and now I expect him to just be receptive to something like that. Sighing I hung my head and pulled my knees in towards my chin. My eyes were stinging again but this time it had nothing to do with the dust. Come on Sam pull yourself together. You promised yourself you wouldnt cry over a guy since dad...

After a while of waiting for something to end this silence I eventually felt my mind start to drift off. I had made it a point to stay up and watch Freddie when no one at the hospital was there with him and now my body was desperate to catch up on some sleep. Just as I started to drift off I heard Freddie call my name but I was too exhausted to reply.

"Sam I'm sorry ..." and that was all I heard before falling asleep with a small smile just forming on my lips.

**Time skip 2 hours**

**Sam's POV**

BANG!

I woke with a start, feeling better than I had in a long time. I felt comfy and warm. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was lying on Freddie's chest. I smiled and tried to curl back into his arms when there was another loud bang. I looked back at the door just in time for a crowbar to sneak its way between the door and for the doors to be pried open. A bright flashlight shown down on us. I blinked trying to see who it was but I had barely just woken up and the light felt like staring at the sun.

"Sam? Freddie? Is that you?" Came a call from the man who I now saw was Spencer.

"Yeah it's us Spence! How did you know we were here?" I was amazed anyone had found us tonight.

"Well I went over to check up on you two and the door was locked and both your cells went straight to voicemail. I asked Lewbert where you were and he said you went into the elevator right before it had shut down. That's why I'm here." He replied and finished with his goofy grin.

"Well thank you Spencer. I honestly didn't think I'd be getting,out of here tonight." I replied gratefully.

"No prob Sam." Then he noticed our current body positions. His goofy smile changed to a snicker. "So... Am I interupting something?"

"Ugh no Spencer gross. This is Fredweird we are talking about." I replied with a convincing tone of disgust.

"You do know I'm right here Sam." A very groggy Freddie interjected. He was pretty cute when he had just woken up. I couldn't help but giggle in a very not me sort of way. But tthankfully neither of them heard because the dust had stirred up Spencers allergies and his sneezing fit drowned it out.

"Ok kiddos lets get out of here. This place is making my lungs burn." The older Shay decided.

Me and Freddie separated from our sleeping position. Twas rather reluctant on my part because of how comfortable and right it felt being there but Spencer was staring at us right now and suspicious enough as it was. I threw Freddie's good arm over my shoulder and walked him to the door where Spencer pulled him up and out of the elevator (the box had ended up halfway between the 5th and 6th floor) before doing the same with me after I passed the wheelchair up to him.

"Thanks Spence. We are exhausted and we both should be getting to Freddie's apartment." After about 10 minutes asking us if we were sure we weren't hurt Spencer finally agreed and we made our way to the other end of the building.

We walked to the service elevator in silence and rode it up to the 8th floor. When we got to the door ways to their respective appartments Freddie and I turned to Spencer.

"Thanks Spence." Freddie said.

"Yeah thanks again Spencer. Really did save the day." I gave him a quick hug and then after Freddie unlocked the door, I wheeled him inside and followed in after.

"Don't mention it you guys! You two crazy kids have fun! " he called after us and I swore I saw him wink. I chuckled at his antics and then closed the door behind him. Then turning to face Freddie I said

"Well Freddie here we are. Home sweet home." I said with a nervous laugh.

These were going to be an interesting next few weeks.

_And there you go. That's all for now folks. Let me know what you thought of all this. That scare in the elevator showed Freddie and Sam something they had forgotten or had refused to believe. Now Sam gets to take care of Freddie while he is recuperating. Should be interesting. Lol_

_Peace _


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. OK well I've been able to update more frequently. A few reviews would be great. Just to show that my readers are still interested. I'm still going to post them regardless but you know a Lil feedback would bolster my self esteem lol. This chapter will be Freddie and Sam's perspectives as they get used to their new living situation. Enjoy._

**Freddie's POV**

Oh boy this was going to be an interesting few weeks. Felt like forever since I had been in this house. Living here without my mom for the first time in years is going to be difficult.

"Hey Sam can you take me to my room? I wanna change out of these dirty clothes." I asked.

"Yeah sure Fredward." She eventually replied. I noticed she didn't make up those insulting joke nicknames as much anymore.

She pushed me into my room. I could hear her trying to hold back a laugh as she saw all my geeky action figures, posters, and av equipment.

"Yes Sam I am a nerd. I know OK. Now stop snickering back there and pull me up to my bed." I called back to her.

"Oh I never said anything Frednerd." Guess I was wrong about the nicknames thing "but yes. You are a nerd."

She stopped me by my bed and then walked out of the room.

"If you need anything feel free to ask someone else!" She called as she walked out the door. I heard her sifting through the fridge. I shook my head with a chuckle and then looked through my clothes drawers and settled on a "Pudding Patrol" penny tee and some athletic shorts and decided I would shower tomorrow when I had some energy. I layed the clothes out on my bed and then started at them for a few minutes before realizing I had no idea how I was going to put them on...

**Sam's POV**

I was looking through the Benson fridge and the picking were pretty slim.

"Does this family have anything that isn't tofu or veggies?"

Guess I would have to go shopping because the lack of ham in here would not do. There was a loud crash and yell from Freddie's room. It was so surprising that I banged my head on the roof of the fridge. Rubbing my throbbing head I ran to Freddie's room.

"Freddie! Are you OK?" I asked as I yanked open the door and ran in. What I saw was nothing short of hilarious. Freddie was on the floor upside down with his shirt half off. The other sleeve must have caught on the cast because his arm was pulled up over his head. And finally his foot had caught in the foot rests of his chair so the whole chair had been pulled up on top of him as well.

After a few minutes of staring at each other he finally broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hi..." I replied while doing my best to keep a straight face.

"Ummm are you going to help me?"

"Nah I think this is a good look for you." I replied finally cracking up.

"Seriously Sam help me. My chest is starting to hurt." He said while wincing.

"OK OK stop trying to guilt me." I blurted without thinking.

"Why would my pain guilt you? It's never affected you before." Damn why would I say that. He didn't know I was the reason he was in pain.

"Forget about it. Let me help you out of that."

While he was distracted trying to get his arm back into his shirt I quickly snapped a pic of his ridiculous position. I couldn't help it. This would be a great new profile picture for him. He didn't know but I had hacked his SplashFace page years ago.

"Thanks Sam. I would die of embarrassment if anyone saw me like that." I felt a small pang of guilt when I thought of my plans for that picture but I buried it down and worked to help him up.

"OK Freddie hold on I'm gonna get you back up.". I grabbed his arms, threw them over my shoulders and tried to pull him up. Freddie is lucky I am so strong because I doubt any other girl would have been able to do that. I decided that rather than try to get him back on his phenomenally unstable chair I'd just place him on his bed. I awkwardly walked the two steps to the bed. Freddie tried his best to be helpful but his cast leg slipped on the hardwood and he suddenly placed all his weight on me. He collapsed backwards on his bed and pulled me down after him.

"We really need to stop ending up like this.". He finally said.

"Hah yeah you must be tired of me crushing you like this." I replied with a laugh and did my best not to make eye contact. All these write feelings seemed to get stringer whenever I stared into those chocolate eyes.

"Well to be completely honest I feel pretty comfortable.". He said with a shrug and moved his hands from over my shoulders to my waist. I felt my cheeks redden but I hated when I let anyone see me blush.

"What the hell are you doing Freddie?" I asked but what I really wanted to say was hold me closer.

"Oh sorry sorry. My bad.". He said and removed his hands from my waist. I must say it felt so wrong when he did that.

I got up slowly (and reluctantly) and was about to walk out when Freddie spoke up.

"Hey Sam?"

"Mhm?" I replied with my hand on the door knob.

"Um... Well I was gonna change and then try to get some sleep." He said nervously.

"Yeah I kind of figured I would do the same."

"Yeah but I ummm I can't really change with these casts on..."

"Yeah?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going and believe me when I say I had very mixed feelings.

**Freddie's POV **

Ugh. I can't believe I had to ask Sam to help me change. And this was after I had made the situation amazingly awkward by putting my arms on her waist after she feel on me. I was such an idiot sometimes.

"Come on Sam do I have to spell it out for you? I need some help changing..."

"Oh Jesus Freddie. Can't you just sleep in those clothes?" She asked disgustedly.

"I wish I could but these clothes are sweaty and caked in dust from the elevator." I said gesturing down to the dust coated button down and cargo shorts I was in. She still looked extremely hesitant so I added "Please Sam? I can't do this by myself."

"Ugh fine Freddie."

**Sam's POV**

Wow this was going to be awkward. I stepped forward and after a moment of hesitation I slowly extended out my hand and started undoing the buttons. With each removed button a little more of his chest was shown. I fought the blush that was coming on. Glancing up at him I saw he was blushing too and was doing his best to avoid looking at me.

"Does your shirt have to have so many damn buttons?"

Eventually I had the buttons open and I pulled the shirt off his arms. I did my best not to stare but the boy was fairly attractive without a shirt on. That's all I'm going to say.

"Uhh Sam? You gonna get my T-shirt on?" He asked.

"On yeah sure." I cursed myself mentally because I hadn't noticed I was staring.

I pulled penny tee over his head and got his arms through the holes. Now was the part I was the most apprehensive about. After a minute of nervousness I had to ask.

"Could you like do as much of the shorts as possible by yourself? I feel like a damn hooker doing it myself..."

I turned around and waited and then spun back around after a minute and helped him slide the sports of. Like a godsend the sexual tension that was stifling us until now completely disappeared when I saw his Galaxy Wars boxers.

"Hahaha nice boxers nub!"

"Oh shut up and help me Sam."he countered but I could see the smile on his face.

I helped him out of his shorts and into his athletic shorts.

"OK Freddie are you good for bed now?"

"Yeah I am thanks to you." I felt a warm feeling deep inside from the sincere gratitude he was showing.

"Yeah yeah stop being such a sap." I replied then headed for the door.

"Wait!"

"What is it now Freddie?" I replied wondering what still needed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going back home duh." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Sam it's like midnight. There is no way you are going back home now."

His concern was sweet but I could take care of myself.

"Freddie it's me you are talking to. Mama can do anything."

"No Sam. I can't in good conscience let you go home now." He said shaking his head.

"Freddie... I don't even have my clothes or a place to sleep." I honestly wanted to stay but I knew it would be awkward if I admitted that.

"You can just borrow a penny tee and the sofa is a sleeper sofa." Was it just me or did he seem really desperate to have me stay. I refused to get my spirits up and finally responded.

"OK Freddie I'll stay but only because you couldn't last 5 minutes without me."

"Yay. Help yourself to some clothes. I'm gonna try and get comfortable and sleep."

I couldn't help but smile as I sifted through Freddie clothes for something to wear. Eventually settling on a "Special Ham" shirt and a pair of his shorts I went into his closet and changed. All his clothes had the smell of his cinnamon scented cologne. His home really was more homey than mine had been for a long time. Thinking of how nice he had been with me all day I decided to do something nice for him. Pulling out my pearphone I scrolled through my pictures. Finding the one of Freddie's wardrobe malfunction I took my time enjoying it one more time before deleting it.

Stepping out of the closet I saw Freddie turned away from me and I thought he was asleep. I quietly made my way out of his room. Looking back in on him one more time and smiling I switched off the light.

"Sweet dreams Freddie..." I whispered before closing the door.

**Freddie's POV**

"Sweet dreams Sam..." I whispered with a smile.

_And there we go. Thought that instead of a dramatic ending we could go for a sweet one this time. Hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think._

_Peace :-) _


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors note. Hey thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciated them all. Special thanks to butterflyflown for the insightful and constructive feedback and to Playerzero for all the encouragement :) When we left off Sam and Freddie had just made it back to his apartment and after a mildly awkward scene in his bedroom they managed to crash for the night. We are picking up the next morning. Hope you all enjoy. _

**Sam's POV**

Ugh...

I really wasn't a morning person. Why couldn't the day start at like 3:30? I'm sure everyone else would be fine with that. I rolled off the sleeper sofa and dragged myself over to the bathroom. Least Crazy kept the place clean. I would have tripped over 3 sculptures by now if I had been at the Shay's. Going inside the immaculately white bathroom (I'm serious l almost had to hide my eyes from how shiny that tub was) I trudged over to the sink. I reached for where my toothbrush would have been but all my fingers closed on was air. Starting to wake up a bit more I realized I would have to go home to get all my stuff.

"Maybe Freddie would let me stay here more often..." I thought with a smile.

Deciding my mouth tasted disgusting I made up my mind to go get the spare tooth brush I leave at Carly's. The prospect of having to deal with Carly wasn't the most welcome but was way more appealing than trying to make breakfast with what Mrs. Benson had stocked her fridge with.

I left the bathroom and doing my best to walk quietly by Freddie's room I slipped into my shoes and walked to the Shay's door. They insisted on locking it for some reason. All they were doing was forcing me to pick the lock. Pulling out my trusty pair of bobby pins I was through the lock in like 9 seconds. That must have been some sort of record for me half asleep. I was hoping to sneak in unnoticed and get my toothbrush and borrow some clothes from Carly and get back to Freddie's. Unfortunately my plan was not to be as I walked in to Spencer eating cereal on the couch in his duck boxers.

"What is it with guys and ridiculous boxers." I asked. Guess he hadn't noticed me enter the room because he flipped out and basically threw his bowl of cereal at me. Luckily his aim was terrible so it just ended up smashing his fish tank. His new unfortunate aquatic companion splashed around pathetically in the mix of water, milk, glass, and Cocoa puffs slowly seeping off the shelf and onto the floor.

"Dude what the chizz?! You almost took my head off with that!" I was wide awake now.

"Well you are the one who snuck in here at 8 am. And how did you even get in here?" He then glanced down at my clothes "and why are you dressed like that? "

"Spencer I've been picking your lock for years. And I'm dressed like this because I spent the night at Freddie's so I couldn't get new clothes." I replied without thinking.

His confused look changed into that goofy smirk in an instant. "Oooooh you are dressed like that because you spent the night with Freddie. That explains a lot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Though I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well... Let's lets list it out. One. You are here at 8 am. Two. You admitted to spending the night at Freddie's." He is waltzing around his living room making his ridiculous list while I went through their fridge looking for stuff I could "borrow" to make breakfast. "Three. You are wearing his clothes. Four. You definitely have sex hair. And last but not least." He paused for dramatic effect. " You aren't even wearing pants."

Wait what?! Looking down I saw that he wasn't lying. How the hell did that happen. Thinking back I realized I must have rolled out of Freddie's loose shorts in my sleep. And how did Spencer see that I wasn't wearing any?

"Eeeewwww Spencer. You perv! Why are you looking at me down there."

His smirk immediately died as he tried to do damage control. "No Sam I want looking.., I mean I was trying to.. we'll it was right there and um..." He tried to explain but couldn't stop stuttering.

"Peeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvv!" Deciding I would put him out of his misery later I ran up stairs to borrow some clothes from Carly and get my bathroom stuff. I went to the bathroom first and grabbed my toothbrush and hair brush. Then I snuck as quickly as I could into Carly's room. Glancing around I saw her still in bed and I hoped she was sound asleep. I had too much to deal with right now and I didn't want to call with a pissy best friend right now. I got to her closet without incident and quickly picked a plaid button down and some jeans. Then I grabbed the underwear I had stashed under her bed since she stopped letting me borrow hers. Now that I had my entire set of clothes I was making my way out the door.

"Just going to leave without even explaining?"

Crap she must have been up...

"Oh um well I thought you were asleep and I wouldn't want to you know wake you up.." Yeah she wasn't going to buy that.

"Sam what's wrong. Why are we like this?" She asked with a sad expression on her face. God why must everyone guilt me like this.

"Nothing is wrong Carly. We are fine..." I replied trying to keep any negative emotion out or my voice.

"You wouldn't think so with the way we have been." She said still sounding hurt.

"Well I'm sorry Carls. ". I replied sincerely. It really had been hard these past few days without Carly to lean on. Maybe we should sort this out now. I really want my friend back...

"Really Sam? I don't think I've ever gotten an apology from you with that little fight." She said and I could see the hint of a smile. Carly really was easy to please. Fight with her for over a week and all it took was an apology and she would be ready to forgive you.

"Yeah Carly. I miss having my best friend around."

Now her smile was blatant.

"Awwww I missed you to Sam. We OK now cupcake?"

I couldn't help smile too.

"Yeah Carlotta we are OK."

She basically tackled me out of happiness.

"Yay best friends again!" She squealed.

"OK OK down clingy."

She was smiling ear to ear. I really was glad me and Carly were friends again.

"Oh sit down with me Sam there's stuff I wanna talk to you about!" She patted the bed next to her and when I didn't make a move to get on she yanked me by my arm until we sat opposite each other.

"So what do you wanna talk about Carly. I was kinda hoping to go take a shower and change and stuff." I asked confused. She normally wasn't this anxious to talk with me.

"Well I really needed to talk to you. I've had no one to talk to since we stopped talking to each other except Spencer and we both know how useless he can be when he it comes to emotional chiz." She said.

"Trye true." I said with a chuckle. Focusing back on Carly I continued. "OK Carly what do you need to talk to me about. I'm all ears."

"OK well I have something huge to tell you.". She glaced around looking to see if anyone was listening in on us. I chuckled at her antics. She really was Spencers sister.

"Carly you me and Spencer are the only ones in yoir apartment and we both know he isnt coordinated enough to be sneaky. Now come on Shay out with it." She appeared to be mull this over for a little while and then decided it was safe to continue.

"Well um... Ihaveacrushonaboy!". She blurted out in one breath. Ohhh so this is what she was nervous about? She always had a crush on someone.

"So? What else is new Carly?". I reached up and worked to try and untangle some of my messy curls after losing interest in what we were talking about.

"Well yeah I know I'm always like this... but it's who I have a crush on that makes this a huge deal." Oh she was so melodramatic sometimes.

"I'm sure it will be fine Carls. It's not Gibby is it?" I asked. If it was him it might be a big deal but I couldn't think of any other guy she would think was such a big deal.

"Eeewwww no. Ugh where would you even think of that..." She replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey just had to make sure. Now stop stalling Shay!" I was getting a little tired of all the drama.

"Well um..." She looked really nervous.

"Who?!" I basically yelled.

Finally she blurted out.

"It's Freddie! I have a crush on Freddie."

... God dammit...

_And there you go Sam and Carly made up but Carly just dropped a huge bombshell. Well see what happens as a result soon. Review please. Peace._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok so hope you all liked the last chapter reviews would be great. This chapter picks up a little later than where the last chapter had ended. Special shout out to LadyJames for the kind reviews. Hope you like it :)_

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up feeling lousy. All this falling and crashing into things wasn't good for my already battered body. My ribs were burning and my arm and leg felt like solid lead when I tried to move them.

After a few minutes of waiting for the pain to subside I caught a whiff of bacon on the air. My stomach growled just at the thought. It had been so long since I had bacon cooked in my house. My mom was sure it made you fat and made you a delinquent (mostly because of how often Sam got into trouble over bacon). Now that I thought about it I haven't spoken to my mom in a while. I didn't even know if she knew I had been in the hospital.

I decided to try and call her.

Picking her name from my contacts I dialed and waited for her to pick up. A few rings in she finally did.

"Hello Freddiebear. How are you doing? You aren't hurt are you?" Her voice going from happy to concerned in a flash. She really was ridiculous usually but she turned out to be correct this time.

"Hey mom. I'm doing alright. Just wanted to catch up." I was debating whether I should tell her about the accident. She was definitely going to panic. But I eventually decided that I had to tell her.

"So mom..." I was still debating how I wanted to phraze this.

"Yeah what's going on Freddie? "

"Well some stuff happened that I need to tell you about. Nothing too serious I was just in an accident. " I tried to play it off as no big deal but I knew it was futile from the moment i said accident.

"FREDDIE!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear so her yell didn't bust an eardrum. "Oh my god are you ok. Do I need to come down there? You aren't dying are you?! "

"Mom I literally said it was not too serious. I was just hit by a car. Just some broken bones and some soreness." No need to go into detail about my injuries. She was already panicked enough.

"A few broken bones!? I'm packing my bag ill be there is 2 hours."

"Mom would you relax I'm fine. The doctor cleared me. I just have to wear the arm and leg cast for a few weeks and then ill be fine."

"Which Doctor? How do I know its not some quack?"

"Mom Mel is not a quack." I felt the need to stick up for Mel. Afterall she was a friend.

"Mel? Melissa from Pediatrics?" She asked after a few minutes

"Yeah that's her." I replied.

"I'm going to have to call her to confirm all this but im sure if she cleared you then you are probably ok. Now how are you going to take care of yourself with only one arm?" Here came the part I was the most apprehensive about.

"Umm well I'm gonna have some help..." I said nervously

"Help? Help from who?. Did the hospital send someone?"

"Um well no... one of my friends volunteered to help me while I recovered. "

"Well that was nice of them. Who was it. Hopefully it wasn't that Gibby boy. His lack of shirt wearing may influence you..."

"No mom it's not Gibby." I was getting more and more panicked by the minute.

"Then who is it Freddie."

I signed

"Its Sam. Sam volunteered to take care of me..." I finally answered.

"Sam. The blonde headed little she-devil? " ugh my mom was not happy with this.

"Mom! Sam is not a she-devil and has taken great care of me so far." It felt weird to stick up for Sam like this. But mom was way out of line on this right now.

"Freddie I don't feel like I can trust your safety to her. I mean I get that she is a friend but she is 3 steps shy of a career criminal." I get that she was worried about me but this was too far.

"Ok mom. Listen to me. Sam has done nothing but take care of me since I was discharged. She practically carried me around when i couldn't. Hell I couldn't even get onto my bed without her help. Now I get that you are worried about me but I won't have you talk about her like that! Oh and Sam is not just a random friend. She is my Best Friend!"

**Sam's POV**

Can't believe that Freddie was standing up to his mom like that. And over me. I wasn't eavesdropping I swear. I was just making breakfast and heading to Freddie's bedroom when I heard Freddie yelling at his mom. It really gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach to hear him defend me like that. I leaned my back against the door and thought back on all the different issues that were filling my mind. I had finally given into the growing feeling swirling around me the past few days. I acknowledged that I had feelings for Freddie. Might not be love but I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him. I had been feeling on cloud nine. But when Carly admitted to me that she had a crush on him too it brought me crashing back down. I managed to excuse myself and left the Shay's as soon as I could. I needed to think. There is no way he would choose me over Carly. Carly was sweet and kind and everything a guy would want. I'm sarcastic and abrasive and mean. Why would he choose me? All I could do was enjoy the time I had with him and do my best to take care of him. Even if it was just a reminder of who i couldn't have.

"Sam! You there?" Freddie's call startled me and I accidently pulled the door knob. I tumbled into his room and I could feel his smirk directed at me for having caught me eavesdropping. I scrambled to my feet as quick as I could.

"Need something Freddie?" I was trying to play off my embarrassment. I knew he wasn't going to let me off the hook that easily but for the moment he seemed to let it pass.

"Yeah. My mom wanted to talk with you for a bit." Freddie must have seen my face pale so he moved the phone away from his mouth before whispering "Don't look so scared Sam. It'll be fine."

I took a breathe to calm down, helped Freddie into his chair and then took the cell phone from him. He proceeded to wheel himself into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I couldn't help but keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Samantha? Is that you?" Oh god she sounded so annoyed.

"Yeah its me Mrs. Benson." I would never EVER have sucked up to Mrs. Benson but she had the authority to make me leave and this was the only way I could think of to spend time with him and to repay him for everything he did for me. Hell I didn't even correct her on the whole Sam/Samantha thing.

"Well young lady I just want you to know that I am extremely against your current setup dealing with my Fredward." Well this was off to a fantastic start. "However, it is not completely up to me. My Freddie stood up for you. He stood up for you against his own mother. It might seem like I would be against that but I'm actually proud of him for it. So I have decided to allow you to take care of him."

I let out a breath i didn't even know I had been holding.

"Wow. Thank you Mrs. B. You have no idea how much this means to me." I was dumbfounded at how surprising this all had been. I never expected her to willingly allow me to stay here.

"Not so fast young lady. There are a few ground rules." Oh there was always a catch. "You must watch out for Freddie's safety first and foremost. If you need any money at all Freddie has my debit card so I'm authorizing you to use it." Was she serious? None of these even sounded like conditions. Not that I was going to tell her that. I was just quick to relay my understanding. She finished up her list of conditions.

"No funny buisness involving my son. Our apartment is not your home so treat it as someone elses. And finally Freddie was telling me how you were planning on heading back to your home last night. That is way too unsafe for a child your age. I really must insist you spend the night in the apartment. You are welcome to use the guest bedroom."

Wow. This could not have been a better opportunity. Maybe my luck was turning around.

"Well Sam do you agree to all the conditions?" she asked expectantly.

"YES!" i replied way to excitedly. I quickly calmed down my voice so Freddie wouldn't hear but my heart was still racing. "Yes Mrs. B I definitely accept all the conditions."

"Good. To be honest you were the last person i would have expected to want to take care of Freddie but he seems really excited that its you. I'm trusting you. I will call to check up on you kids tomorrow. Have a good day." She said.

"You to Cra...I mean Mrs. Benson."

CLICK

This was excellent. Not only was I allowed to take care of Freddie but I had recieved Mrs. Benson's blessing as well. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Ummm.. Hey Sam. Could I get some help. I really need to take a shower..."

Or not...

_And there you have it folks. This chapter was mainly to establish a little backstory and be a bit of a filler. I'm still pretty proud of it though and I want to know what you all think of it. Only way to do that is for you to review it. So yeah . Go do that lol  
peace._


End file.
